


But I Make These High Heels Work

by Spoonzi



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Family Feels, Feminization, Friendship, M/M, Malcolm in lady clothes, Other, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex, lots of fluffy Friend/Family stuff, sort of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: It starts, as most things do these days, with Dani.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, background Ainsley Whitly/Dani Powell, background JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	But I Make These High Heels Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoneyMayBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyMayBee/gifts).



> Thank you to my lovely beta [ChillinLikeVillains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillinLikeVillains) who tore my writing apart and put it back together again better than before!
> 
> Title from “Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time” by Panic! At The Disco
> 
> Look out for links within the story to provide visual aid for the “women’s” clothes Malcolm ends up wearing!

It starts, as most things do these days, with Dani. It’s warm in the morning when Malcolm is called away from brunch with his mother, so unsurprisingly he leaves his blazer hooked over the back of his chair in his rush. The day gets hot while they are surveying a dump site for six bodies and he ends up with his sleeves rolled up to just under his elbows to keep them clean and let some air reach his skin. Malcolm’s excitement to help with the homicide did not account for comfort, however, and as it begins to get dark he has to roll his sleeves back down and tough out the chill that sets in as night comes. 

Dani gives him a strange look when he starts shivering but doesn’t say anything about it because the informant they are supposed to meet ends up approaching them as she opens her mouth. The woman in question has taste more expensive than her wallet can handle and the kind of look about her that makes her easy to overlook or forget. Not that she isn’t pretty or anything, she just isn’t the kind of woman you would remember if you saw her on the street. Obviously not the first half of their killer duo, but she gives them enough information for a starting place. 

When she leaves and the two stand from their park bench, Malcolm rubs his hands together in hopes of getting heat to his freezing extremities. Malcolm’s shivering has increased while they’ve been at the park, and he sort of wishes they hadn’t walked to their destination so that he could enjoy the heat of a car as soon as possible, rather than having to walk twelve minutes back to the warmth of the station. Dani gives him another weird look as he breathes into his cupped hands before she is shedding her [jacket](https://pin.it/3LfjXQC) and dumping it over his shoulders. 

Malcolm had never been more thankful for his small and slender stature than in that moment. Warm leather settles around him and he slips his arms through the sleeves with ease before looking over at her as he fiddles with the interesting cut of the jacket. “You won’t be cold?”

The woman gives him another look, this one he recognizes as her exasperated look, and rolls her eyes. “Bright, it’s only sixty out. I have no idea why you are shivering like a chihuahua.”

“I run cold.” Malcolm shrugs, pushing his hands into the zippered pockets of the jacket, metal scratching at his wrists while still feeling a bit guilty over wearing it. At least her sweater looks thick and warm though. “There is a reason I tend to wear layers.” He comments as they make their way back to the precinct to deliver the information and run down names for the possible crime duo. 

JT gives him a look when he steps into the bullpen. “You wearing lady clothes now, man?”

Malcolm blinks and rolls his shoulders under the weight of the interestingly cut but comfortable jacket before shrugging. “Would it be an issue if I was?”

The question leaves the detective blinking in surprise before he seems to decide on an answer. “Whatever makes you happy, Bright. Where’s Dani?”

“She had to take a call. I came to look at the crime board while we waited.” Malcolm reports before setting off in that direction. 

**~•~**

The next time it happens is only a few weeks later. Different case, same story. A pregnant teenager found dead in the fountain of a strip mall. Dani has been shifting around on her feet all day standing differently every time someone looks at her. Once Edrisa and her team have commandeered the body, Malcolm slips over to the detective keeping a low voice as he says, “You okay? You look a little uncomfortable.”

Dani sighs sliding her thumbs into her front pockets. “Today we were supposed to catch up on paperwork, so I wore my new shoes to break them in. I’ve got a feeling I’ll be running around a ton today and my feet already hurt.”

“What size shoe are you?” He questions grasping her elbow to lead her over to a table in the open area between all the food shops, his eyes on her [boots](https://pin.it/2FPbUfu). 

“Uh, nine and a half, why?” The detective questions looking confused. 

“I wear eights.” Malcolm shrugs and like it’s completely normal he sits down next to her and begins unlacing his oxfords. “We can trade, these are comfortable for a lot of walking so your feet shouldn’t hurt anymore.”

“Your funeral.” Dani shrugs and leans down to unzip her boots because hey, why the hell not take advantage of the situation if it makes her more comfortable. They make the trade, Malcolm standing to take a few paces of practice steps while she ties his shoes onto her feet. By the time she is standing he has his balance and he’s used to the feel of his foot arching and the extra pressure on his ankles. She shifts from side to side and makes an impressed face. “You were right, these are really comfortable.”

Malcolm resists the urge to tell her ‘I told you so’ and they make their way back to the SUV so that they can head to the station and meet back up with Gil and JT. They are back first, not that it’s a surprise due to the other two having to go and talk to young Abby Abraham’s family. When the other two men step into the conference room, he is busy setting up the crime board and doesn’t really notice until Gil is next to him, holding out a travel coffee cup with furrowed brows. “Did you get taller?”

He thanks Gil for the coffee and turns back to the board hanging things expertly one handed as he talks. “That tends to happen to people when they wear heels.” The sentence makes the older man take a step back, eyes going straight down to the shoes in question with an unreadable look on his face. “I switched with Dani since she has to run around more. Her shoes are new so they were hurting her feet.”

The lieutenant nods and leaves walking straight into his office with an odd expression on his face that Malcolm doesn’t have time to unpack right now. Malcolm jabs his finger at the board, looking back at Dani and JT who seem to know more about Gil’s expression than he does, but again there isn’t time for that right now. “Where was she working?”

**~•~**

Dani must think of Malcolm when she’s going through her clothes on her day off because she shows up to his loft just after noon with a big box labeled _Donations_ in her arms. When he opens the door, she shoves said box into his arms before making her way back over to her car to claim another before slamming the trunk shut and trooping upstairs with him. Ainsley looks up from her phone when they step inside and pauses, wine glass poised in front of her lips and thumb still, hovering over her keyboard. “What’s going on?”

Malcolm shrugs, shutting his door with his hip as the detective makes her way over to the island, setting down the box she’s holding. “He seemed to be pretty comfortable wearing my jacket and heels.” She comments with a shrug, opening the box while he deposits the other next to her and moves to fill another glass with red wine. “So, I brought over some clothes I was going to take to a Women’s Shelter to see if he wanted any before I do.” 

The blonde woman tilts her head and sets both her phone and wine down to stand and look into the box. She thumbs through a few folded shirts before pulling one out. Some flowy looking cream colored number with a black collar and sleeves that Malcolm thinks she probably has three similar versions of at home. “This is cute.”

“Take it.” Dani shrugs, accepting her own wine from Malcolm before taking a seat on one of the bar stools so that she can observe the two going through the boxes. They do so side by side, working in sync until there is a pile next to Malcolm, a neatly folded pile between them, and a significantly smaller pile next to Ainsley. After the large pile is stored back in the boxes both girls look at Malcolm’s pile. Nothing wildly unusual stands out at first— a pair of leggings, two pairs of jeans, and a few blouses that are more feminine than Dani likes wearing on the daily— until the detective's eyes land on a swath of [stripey black and blue fabric](https://pin.it/cru81Mm). “You know that’s a dress, right?”

He shrugs, picking up the dress and running his fingers over the fabric. “I like it.”

“It will look good with your eyes.” Ainsley says diplomatically, as if the fact that her brother might enjoy wearing women’s clothing isn’t shocking at all. Knowing her, maybe it isn’t. “Go try it on,” she waves her hand towards the bathroom, “I want to see.”

Malcolm looks at his sister and then looks at Dani, who shrugs. Sighing, he makes his way over to the bathroom to change out of his loungewear— a pair of soft pants probably more expensive than Dani’s phone and a sweater— for the dress. When he steps back out, both women move to circle him like vultures, eyeing how the dress fits his form. 

“Your waist is so small.” The curly-haired woman observes cupping her hands around the middle of his torso to check the actual size before stepping back to rove her eyes over him once again. “It looks good.” She compliments looking oddly impressed. 

“I was right,” Ainsley proclaims, “it does bring out your eyes.” She looks him over and makes a face pulling her lips to one side and squinting. “Though, _that_ doesn’t look good.” She says gesturing to his legs before moving back to seize her phone from the countertop. 

That’s how Malcolm finds himself with six strangers in his loft accompanied by massage tables, chairs that lean back, basins of hot water, and various spa odds and ends. Dani gets wrangled into the whole situation as well, not that it took much arguing to get her to agree to stay for a massage, with his sister promising the other woman that Adolpho will make sure the clothes get to the Women’s Shelter in The Bronx. Malcolm finds out that she also stayed due to the promise of watching him get his legs waxed after his wonderful time with the massage and his amazing straight razor shave. 

“No, no no no, absolutely not.” He argues squirming to try and get out of the fancy chair. “It can be shaved. We do not need to rip my hair out.”

“This is faster.” Ainsley shrugs, her plush robe bunching up around her neck with the movement. “So be good or I’ll make Dani hold you down.”

“I hate you.” Malcolm grouses, sagging in the chair because apparently he is incapable of holding his own in non-essential arguments against the women in his life. Maybe he’s too much of a softie. 

“You love me.” Ains comments while peering down at her phone screen. “I’m ordering you makeup for your skin tone and hiring an artist to come and teach you. You can set up an appointment with the tailor yourself.” She pauses when he yelps from the first wax strip being set and removed, _likely taking some of his skin with it_. “Are you going to want padded bras? Because oddly enough I know a guy.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Dani asks chuckling from her place soaking in a large basin full of opaque pink water as she flicks a rose petal away from her neck. 

“No,” He hisses loudly tensing up as more wax rips out the hair on his legs, “I don’t need to look like I have boobs.” He grunts as the first leg is finished off. “I just like the clothes.”

The blond nods, looking up from her phone to survey her other hand which is being manicured. She seems to find everything in order because she nods again and turns her eyes on her brother, speaking when he gets through the next rip with barely a flinch. “See, it isn’t that bad.”

“In comparison to getting stabbed? No. Do I still hate you? Yes.” Malcolm grumbles, letting his head fall back against the headrest before tensing up and gritting his teeth again when more of his leg hair is ripped out. 

“Just wait until she gets to the Brazilian.” Dani comments grinning from under the purple paste, cucumbers, and leafy plants that make up her expensive facial mask. 

“The fucking _what_ ?” He hisses sitting up straight, only to let out an awful sounding squeak when the next wax strip is ripped off. Both women laugh at his misery. _Sadists_ , he decides. They’re both sadists. 

**~•~**

After what he goes through with the whole spa invading his house and the _Brazilian waxing_ treatment— yes he shivers when he thinks about it— he wears the old-new dress of Dani’s to his mother’s house after breakfast, and while dealing with the invasion of the mad makeup artist the next morning. It’s comfortable in the breeze, and he doesn’t want to admit it, but he enjoys the way the skirt part feels sliding against his now hairless legs. He ends up wearing some black flats that Ainsley had delivered along with the makeup and they are different to say in the least. He’s never had so little shoe between him and the ground before. 

The makeup, which had been applied four times, twice by Tish the makeup artist and twice by himself to learn, doesn’t feel heavy or gross against his skin like he thought it would. Instead the light amount of makeup that Tish had convinced him to wear seemed to only enhance his eyes and his lips as well as make him look slightly less exhausted. He doesn’t think he’ll be doing makeup every time he wants to wear feminine clothing, but he won’t completely avoid it either. 

Malcolm has to search out his mother when he gets to the house because she isn’t haunting the living room, dining room, office, or entryway as per usual. He finds her in her bedroom sifting through her closet manically so he knocks on the door frame before slipping his hands into the pockets of his black trench coat. “Hello, Mother.”

She sticks her head out of the closet with narrowed eyes that soften when she sees him. “Darling, you look stunning. Do I need to call you by different pronouns or anything?”

“Thank you, Mother, and no, I just like the clothes. I’m still just Malcolm.” He says accepting her hug when she approaches and pulls him in. 

“You’ve never been _just_ Malcolm dear, you’re much more than that.” When she pulls back, she rubs her hands over his arms smiling at him. “Thank god you only got your father’s eyes because the Milton slender grace makes this so much easier.” 

“What were you doing?” He asks rolling his eyes good-naturedly at her statement as he eyes the dresses strewn about every piece of furniture in the bedroom. 

“I’ve been invited to dinner, I was trying to find something to wear.” His mother explains looking around at the mess before bringing her eyes back to him. “Clear your itinerary for the day, dear. I’m calling the tailor for both of us.” She proclaims leading him out of the room. “You look stunning, Malcolm but no child of mine will go without good clothes. I’ll get you some designers as well, and of course some shoes.”

Malcolm nods along to her tangent, carefully switching his phone to emergency only. She deserves a day and he is in the state of mind to be able to give it to her for once. He can put up with the tailor and the personal shopper and the whole nine yards for today. She turns to smile at him, red lips spread wide enough to actually see her teeth, and he wonders if he can talk Ains into just occasionally coming with him to spend time with the woman. 

“You shaved.” She points out when he is stood atop the tailor pedestal in the day room getting remeasured for the differences that come with feminine clothing. 

Malcolm grimaces. “Actually, Ains made me get waxed. It was awful.” He pauses for a moment, not exactly wanting to admit it, but then he does. “It was almost worth it with the hot towel massage after.”

His mother laughs at him. “You’ll get used to it, Malcolm. Beauty _is_ pain, after all.”

**~•~**

He ends up not wearing any feminine clothes that week, partly due to pure chance and partly because half of his clothes haven’t arrived or been finished yet. The case they get is a short one. Hit and runs, all by the same man with ALS who had been upset he’d started losing his ability to walk and had a mental break. They solved it in record time, only two days, and surprisingly enough JT had invited the entire team to his and Tally’s new town house for a barbecue. Apparently, they’d also be catering to Malcolm and Edrisa’s strange diets. 

So, he figured this probably wasn’t an instance where he needed to wear one of his casual suits. Instead, he pulled on the light blue jeans he’d gotten from Dani’s donation boxes and layered a lacy tank top type shirt and a sweater Ains had brought by. He’d contemplated shoes for a few minutes with Sunshine perched in his hair, twittering and hopping around. He asked the bird for help, reaching up to scoop her off his head, and she flew down to settle on a nice pair of heeled boots in front of him that somewhat matched the [outfit](https://pin.it/5u2vSVV). 

When he got to the townhouse and knocked on the door, feeling a bit off kilter due to the small, black leather purse on his arm, Tally was the one to answer. Her eyes flick up and down immediately and her grin goes almost feral. “Oh he didn’t think you were serious, this is going to be wonderful. You look amazing, Bright.” She compliments waving him in. “We’ve got sweet tea, strawberry lemonade, white wine, and beer. Your preference?”

“Just Malcolm is fine.” He assures the woman, looking around the townhouse at their decorations and the pictures of their families and their wedding as the two of them walk to the back door. “The lemonade sounds good. If I keep accepting wine from beautiful women, I’ll end up alcoholic.”

Tally laughs as they step through the opened sliding door onto the back patio and she leads him over to a picnic table holding pitchers, bins of ice with drinks, and bowls of chips and pretzels. She pours some of the pink tinted lemonade into a cup of ice making sure he gets a few strawberry slices before passing it over. “JT and Gil are by the grill. Dani and Edrisa are carpooling so they should be here soon. _I_ need to check on the sides and the pulled pork.”

Malcolm nods and watches her go before he takes a sip of the frankly delicious drink and trots across the small yard to where JT and Gil are in fact hovering over a grill. He can’t peer over their shoulders because sadly with three extra inches he is still too small, so instead he speaks. “Hello, thank you for inviting me.”

Both men turn to look at him, surprise coating their faces enough that the smile completely drops from Gil’s lips. Malcolm simply takes another sip of the lemonade hoping at least one of them will speak. Luckily one of them does, JT nods at him with amusement coloring his eyes and twitching at the corners of his lips. “You look good, Bright.”

He barely gets out a thank you before Gil is slipping away from the both of them saying something about checking on Tally. It hurts a little that he didn’t even say hello, much less acknowledge Malcolm or his outfit, and he can’t keep the little frown off of his face as he settles in the lieutenant’s spot next to JT. “Guess he doesn’t like the outfit. What are you making?”

“I don’t think that’s it.” The larger man looks like he knows something Malcolm doesn't as he turns back to the grill opening up the lid. “I’ve got you and Edrisa’s chicken for your sandwiches grilling and I’m doing some vegetable kabobs. Tal has got salad, baked potatoes, Mac n’ cheese, and the pulled pork going on inside.”

“Quite the selection for just the seven of us.” Malcolm observes, looking at the kabobs to figure out what’s on them. Who knows, he might eat one. 

“Eight, actually.” The detective corrects using a set of tongs to turn the kabobs. “Dani is bringing her new girlfriend. From what I can tell it’s really new though, so I don’t know why she wants to bring her here.”

Malcolm shrugs. “Maybe because of how much we all work. She might be trying to get as much time as possible with her girlfriend.” He guesses peering at the door as Edrisa bounces through holding a glass of wine. He waves at her and she smiles immediately making her way over to them. 

“Bright! You look fantastic. Did you shave?” She questions reaching up to touch his face and gasping. “It’s so smooth and _wow_ your skin is so soft!” She babbles, causing him to smile. “And your clothes look great on you—” she cuts herself off blinking at his clothes. “You're wearing feminine clothes.” She observes tilting her head but her smile only widens as she moves onwards. 

“I have some dresses that I haven’t worn that you can have, some night clothes too.” The tiny woman volunteers. “I’m sure you are slender enough, so if you want to take a look I can bring them to you. Of course, if you’re fine with clothes that have been worn before I can bring some of those too because I’ve been meaning to get rid of some of mine.”

“Thank you Edrisa.” Malcolm says, and he really can’t contain his smile at her usual babble. “I’d love to see the clothes. I got these jeans from Dani actually but I had to wear heels because she has such long legs. Sunshine helped me pick them out.” He explains lifting the pant leg a bit to show off the cream colored boots. 

Edrisa awes at the mention of the parakeet, sipping her wine before continuing on her compliment tirade. “You do look _fantastic_ so obviously Sunshine has amazing taste.” She reaches up to touch the lace part of his undershirt feeling the fabric. “This whole outfit is super cute and the colors are so much more than you usually wear. Not that what you usually wear doesn’t look good because you do look very attractive in a suit!” She assures him and he has to hide a laugh behind his solo cup. 

“What I’m saying is, that you look very happy and healthy today and it doesn’t matter that these clothes aren’t for men. They look good on you and I totally respect you expressing yourself in clothing.” The doctor babbles, trailing off for a moment before her next words come out somehow even more awkward than usual. “Like, work it queen. Full support.”

“Thank you, Edrisa.” Malcolm ducks his head in acknowledgment. “Your support means the world to me as well as the support I’ve gotten from most of the others.”

Edrisa opens her mouth to say more only to be cut off by a familiar voice. “Looking good, big brother!” Ainsley cheers as she and Dani approach, the dark skinned woman with a beer in one hand and her other arm slung around the blonde’s waist. 

His brows arch up in surprise taking in the whole situation with new eyes. “You’re the girlfriend.” He states because it would be stupid to question it. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“This is us telling you.” Ains shrugs, taking a sip of her own wine.

“Can I just say,” Dani starts off gesturing with the hand she has her beer in, “this whole style you have going on here is actually surprising since you tend to wear a suit for every situation. I was beginning to think it was the only type of clothes you could figure out.”

He laughs scratching the back of his neck and shifting the purse back up his arm feeling a bit sheepish. “Sunshine helped. Also, what is with these pants not having pockets?” He asks, pulling at the fake front pocket. “I had to go and buy a purse on the way here just so I could carry my phone, wallet, and mints.”

The girls all laugh at him before his sister speaks up. “Now you know why I like having my pants tailored. A lot of women’s clothing lines and brands just throw pockets out the window.”

He ends up talking with all of the girls, bar Tally who is still inside with Gil, as he holds a tray for JT to fill with kabobs and grilled chicken. Ainsley has plans to bring Dani to the next family dinner if everything goes well, Edrisa explains some of the new tests that they are going to be able to run in the lab, and Malcolm and the two detectives listen to the girls babble only inserting themselves when needed. He finally gets to be one of the people sharing amused glances with someone instead of being the cause, and it feels pretty good. 

When they all sit down to eat, he has to hide the way it hurts when Gil chooses to sit next to Tally instead of him. He must hide it pretty well because it goes unnoticed by everyone but Ains, who slips into the bench dragging Dani along with her on the side of him that is free. Malcolm, Edrisa, and his sister end up eating most of the large bowl of salad and he eats more than he usually does when he finds that he really enjoys the kabobs. They all talk about the new townhouse and how Tally expects them all to show up _at least_ monthly to eat with her and JT, who tries to look put out over it but ends up smiling down at his wife. 

It’s nice. They solved their case this week in time to relax, and he thinks his first real day wearing these clothes has gone relatively well. He hasn’t been plagued with random appearances of his father or the girl in the box today. Mostly, Malcolm has had a good day. Now if only he could figure out what’s up with Gil. 

**~•~**

Malcolm ends up going a little crazy waiting for a new case. He’s full of manic energy, he hasn’t slept more than two hours in three days, and he is generally all over the place, bothering anyone and everyone who has the time to be bothered. Every time he calls Gil, the man only talks to him for a minute or two, and it makes him a bit upset so he starts calling Dani for station updates instead. 

He goes out with his mother for lunch and brunch, visits his therapist, and bothers Ainsley until she gives in and hangs out with him. Anything to distract himself from rattling chains and dreams about being locked in a cage with his father or haunted by the girl he can’t find. He ends up calling the makeup artist back to teach him more, which he does pretty well at when his hands aren’t shaking, and he learns from Food Network how to make smoothies that have as much nutritional value as a full meal. 

He finds himself taking routes to wherever he needs to go that pass the police station. He can never find a reason to go in. Gil has been acting strange, sometimes avoiding him even when he doesn’t have feminine clothing on, and he doesn’t really have anyone else in there he can bother about calling him in on a case. 

Malcolm gets his chance to go into the station because of Ainsley, oddly enough. She calls him while he’s on his way out of Gabrielle’s office demanding she get Dani the biggest, greasiest burger and fries he can find because she had just gotten off the phone with her girlfriend who had supposedly not eaten, too stacked with paperwork to leave the station. So he does just that. He goes by what he thinks he remembers is Dani and JT’s favorite on the clock diner and picks them both up a burger meal, getting himself a ginger ale when he realizes they have it. 

He runs into Gil on his way into the bullpen and the older man only stops for a second looking him up and down before his face goes stony and he walks right past him. Malcolm looks down at his outfit which is vaguely normal with slacks, a shirt, a vest, and a tie only with the additives of a [coat](https://pin.it/5msfeWJ) his mother had gifted him and a pair of simple looking black [shoes](https://pin.it/4reKtUY) that Ains had called ‘Mary Janes’. It makes him a bit sad that the man hasn’t been talking to him and has virtually avoided him, but he continues into the room, dropping a bag and drink on each of the detectives’ desks causing them to look up from their respective piles of paperwork. 

Dani all but moans, dramatically seizing the brown paper bag and pulling it close to her. She crams a handful of fries into her mouth as soon as she gets it open and sags back into her chair as if she’s in a greasy, fast food coma, causing Malcolm to chuckle and sip his ginger ale. JT is much more subdued as he pulls his own paper bag to him, moving his work out of the way to keep any food from getting on anything important. He opens the styrofoam box and takes a bite of his burger, humming at the taste. When he chews and swallows, washing it down with a sip of his cola he looks at Malcolm. “You’re a hero, man.”

Malcolm shrugs looking around the station idly. “Truthfully, this was a little of an excuse to come here. I think Gil is avoiding me.” He confides leaning against the empty desks across from theirs. The two of them share a look and it aggravates him quite a bit. “I hate when you guys do that. Just tell me what’s up.”

Dani wrinkles up her nose and takes a bite of her own burger to avoid the question. JT is less withholding and just as useless with the advice. “Just talk to him, Bright.”

He rolls his eyes because he has been _trying_ to talk to Gil for weeks now and it isn’t working. Sighing, Malcolm stands up straight finishing off his soda and dumping it in the small trashcan next to their desks. “I’ll see you tomorrow at dinner, Dani.” He says enjoying the lost look on her face before she remembers and looks panicked at the thought of Jessica and fancy restaurants and expectations. 

**~•~**

Malcolm, shockingly enough, gets to the restaurant first. He stares down the waitress that looks at his [outfit](https://pin.it/2sm4uVS) weird as he is led to their reserved table and he eyes the menu while he waits, thankfully finding a few things that he’ll be able to eat without it upsetting his stomach. Even more shocking than him showing up first, Ainsley and Dani show up next causing him to raise his brows at them as he gets up to hug his perpetually-late-to-anything-not-work-related sister. 

She looks him up and down as soon as she pulls away. “You aren’t allowed to wear lady clothes anymore, I can’t just have my brother looking prettier than me.” She jokes, or maybe she doesn’t. Sometimes he can’t tell with Ainsley. 

“Look! Pockets! On women’s clothing!” Grinning he puts his hands into his pockets to show them off. She rolls her eyes at him but smiles anyway as they all take their seats to wait on their mother. 

“Did you paint your toenails?” Dani asks once she’s hung her jacket over the back of her chair. 

“Tish taught me and I’ve been bored without a case.” Malcolm explains, eyeing their similar outfits, Dani in black high waisted slacks with a blue blouse and Ainsley in the reverse. “Was this outfit thing intentional or?” He draws out the last word, looking between the two women who both nod. Belatedly, he realizes that the detective looks more than a little freaked out and he looks around spotting their mother approaching with the hostess encased in a lovely green velvet dress that brings out her eyes. 

Both siblings rise to hug her in greeting, and the dark skinned woman anxiously waits to shake Jessica’s hand only to be dragged into a hug by the older woman. Once they’re all seated and complement each other on outfits, talk about work, and the ordering of drinks is done and over with, she looks at Dani, who is seated between him and Ains at the round table. “So, are you dating Malcolm or Ainsley?”

“Ainsley.” Dani answers fiddling with the stem of her wine glass though she doesn’t take her eyes off the older woman. Malcolm ends up having to hide his amusement behind the hand holding his scotch and the blonde does the same, sharing a look with him over the table top. 

Jessica stares down the detective for a few more seconds before her deep red lips split into a smile. “Well at least I know she’ll be safe.” The woman comments, raising a hand to wave over their waiter. Malcolm orders salmon and steamed broccoli, and his smile doesn’t leave him nearly all evening as he has dinner with three of the women he cares about most. 

**~•~**

Malcolm is ready to burst when he’s finally called in on a case that sends him rushing away from brunch with a kiss on his mother’s cheek and a quick goodbye. He finds that he can, in fact, run and climb hills in six inch pumps, a fact that would not be believable if he hadn’t done it with witnesses. He swears he hears Dani tell JT that Malcolm can’t be human as he climbs up the hiking trail and duck under the police tape. 

Smiling at Edrisa causes her to pause and take in his whole [ensemble](https://pin.it/1QI940l) with a critical eye before she speaks up with the interesting comment. “You look like a rich business woman who people are both scared and aroused by when she tears apart their case in the courtroom.” Quickly followed by a red faced. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” That makes him laugh. He’s missed her. 

Stepping closer, he looks down at the dead young man sprawled across the ground. The boy has dark brown hair and he seems thin and small even by Malcolm’s standards, but he can also tell the man is probably in his early 20s even with how young he looks. “Where is his arm?”

“Coyotes we think, there are officers searching for it.” The doctor says as they both crouch next to the body. “He’s been dead for at least twelve hours. I won’t know much more until I can get him into autopsy, but it looks like someone crushed his ribs and lungs.” 

Malcolm peers at the body. He highly doubts that this is an accident if that’s the case. At this stage he can only guess, but he would say that a much stronger man would be the cause of the crushing. It was probably done in anger, most likely the two knew each other. The young man definitely hadn’t been killed in the area if his clothing could be trusted. His shirt and hair had leaves stuck on them, meaning someone attempted to hide the body and the coyotes or wild dogs dragged it back out. 

He takes a deep breath and stands, taking a step back so the lab workers can collect the body. When he turns to tell Gil the start of his preliminary profile, the man is already walking back down the trail. For some reason, he’s hit with a strong bout of anger towards the older man. 

**~•~**

He holds on to that anger throughout the case. He uses it to fuel him and keep him going as they work through the night to find Johnny Dwight’s killer. He doesn’t stop thinking about how angry he is that Gil is avoiding him because he knows that if he stops he’ll never address it, and it will leave them in a constant limbo of going through the same motions of Malcolm trying to get his mentor-slash-father figure-slash-crush’s attention and the man ignoring him. So yeah, he holds onto the anger until he can do something about it. 

He finally gets the chance after working through the night and next day to solve the case. He hasn’t been home in 48 hours, and even though he’s been told to go home and get some rest he doesn’t follow after Dani and JT as they flee the precinct to go and crash for likely twelve hours. Instead he takes Dani’s desk and writes his report before storming into Gil’s office and slapping it down on the desk. 

Gil looks at him, something unreadable in his eyes as he glances down at the report and back at him again. “The door was _closed_.” He states, eyes flicking to the closed blinds and the door that had slid back shut after Malcolm had stormed in. 

“Yeah well I opened it.” Malcolm frowns crossing his arms over his chest. “Are we going to talk about why you have a problem with me all of a sudden?”

The lieutenant sighs scratching at his goatee. “Look, kid—” he starts, and the way he says it makes Malcolm cut him off immediately. 

“Don’t ‘ _look kid_ ’ me, Gil. You aren’t getting rid of me and you aren’t sending me home. I’m not leaving until you tell me why the hell you’re avoiding me.” Malcolm growls, jaw going tight in anger. 

Gil goes silent, not saying a word, his eyes tracing the grain of his desk. It just serves to make Malcolm even angrier so he continues. “Is it the clothes? Are you avoiding me because you’re disgusted with me? I need to know, Gil.”

The older man stands rounding the desk at record speed so that he can grasp Malcolm’s arms, his eyes guilty and his voice soothing. “No, Sweetheart. No, Malcolm, I could never be disgusted with you. You’re wonderful, kid.”

He shakes Gil’s hands off and takes a step forward into the man’s space. With the pumps they are nearly the same height meaning he can look the older man right in his soft, brown eyes as he questions him. “If not that, then what. What has you so messed up that you won’t even talk to me or look at me for more than a minute at a time.”

Gil closes his eyes, clenching them shut against seeing the man in front of him. “I can’t tell you.”

“Bull-fucking-shit, Gil Arroyo!” Malcolm shouts, shocking the man enough that his eyes pop open and he takes a step back only for Malcolm to follow, eyes and words both harsh and demanding. “Look me in my eyes and tell me what’s happening to make you like this.”

“You really want to know?” Gil asks, voice sounding hard and dull as if telling Malcolm the truth will physically wound him in some way. 

“You know I wouldn’t ask unless I did.” He answers, tilting his chin up like defiance in the face of god. 

Anger overtakes the guilt in those molten chocolate eyes as they narrow only inches away from Malcolm’s own. “I’ve been avoiding you because I thought I had a handle on my urges, but seeing you like this makes me want to bend you over my desk and fuck you so hard neither of us can see straight.”

He processes the sentence faster than it takes him to flounder, and he sets his shoulders, staring down the older man with an equally hard expression. “So why don’t you?”

Their first kiss hurts. Their lips come together too fast and too hard, neither pulling away while hands yank each other closer as they try to reorient the kiss, his hands diving into Gil’s hair while the man yanks him close by the hips, hands like steel and sure to bruise. He is sure one of them has a split lip from the metallic taste that he gets when the lieutenant licks his way into his mouth, trying to explore every inch of the space. He’s also ninety percent sure that he is the one with the split lip based on the way it stings when he kisses back, sucking at the other man’s tongue. 

Gil ends up walking him backwards until his legs are pressed against the desk, the older man’s fingers working on the buttons of his blouse until it falls from his shoulders and he’s shaking it off onto the floor. They have to separate for a moment so that they can breathe, panting for air against each other’s lips while Gil’s thumb rolls over one of his nipples, causing him to shiver at the feeling. By then Malcolm is certain he is the one with the split lip, and when he laps at his bottom lip his tongue comes away tasting like pennies before he’s immediately pulled back into Gil’s mouth so that the larger man can lap up the coppery liquid as he scoops his hands under Malcolm’s thighs to push the skirt up to mid-thigh and lift him onto the desktop.

The older man slides up between his legs, large hands stroking over the lace at the top of his stockings and tracing all the way up the straps connecting them to his garter belt until they disappear under lacy black panties. Gil pulls out of the kiss to look down at the fabric encasing his legs and straining dick before he wraps his hands around the backs of Malcolm’s legs again and pulls, forcing him to shove the papers to the edge of the desk and lean back on his arms. He watches as the man kneels between his legs, looking up to him for consent and he sucks in a breath before nodding. 

Gil kisses his cock through the lace of his panties, making him shiver at the new sensation before the man bites down on the seam of the fabric and eases them down Malcolm’s legs. Instead of taking his pumps off, the lieutenant slips the garment off around them and pockets it before kissing up his leg until he is once again level with Malcolm’s dick. Gil bypasses the length, however, and grabs him by the thighs again, hooking one leg over his shoulder and pushing the other up and out, making Malcolm stretch in a way that makes him glad he does yoga every morning. 

A warm tongue lapping over his hole causes him to gasp loudly and his arms to go weak, sending him backwards onto the desk. Gil chuckles against his hole, sending vibrations right into his skin, and he kisses at the rim before beginning to lave his tongue over it. Eventually Malcolm relaxes, sliding a hand down to rest in the older man’s hair. Once the skin gives under his tongue, Gil has Malcolm tensing up all over again as he points his tongue and pushes it into Malcolm. 

He uses his hold on the older man’s hair to try and pull him closer, to try and get his tongue deeper inside. Gil goes willingly, lapping him open and loose, and when he is loose enough the man carefully slips a spit wet finger inside of him to begin stretching him open. He whines and whimpers with almost no control over it, his cock achingly hard and begging for attention while Gil works him open and lavishes his hole with attention. 

When the lieutenant works his second finger in he presses up, rubbing against that sweet spot inside that makes breathless moans tumble from Malcolm’s lips. It doesn’t take long until he is trembling with want and begging for more. Thankfully, Gil complies, pushing a third finger into him and rising up to kiss him, stopping to give his cock one long, slow drag of his tongue. Malcolm can taste himself on Gil’s lips and tongue, the musky, salty flavor of his own skin and sweat mixing with the coppery taste of his split lip, and it stings so sweetly as their lips work against each other. 

They kiss until he gets impatient, pushing against the larger man’s chest and squirming. He whines when Gil’s fingers slip out of him, leaving him feeling empty, but he pushes the disappointment away so that he can slide off of the desk and kneel in front of the man to work open his belt and pants. The lieutenant’s cock is dark with a head that peeks out of his foreskin, leaking dribbles of precome from the slit. When Malcolm wraps a hand around the length he finds that, in comparison to his own, Gil’s cock is a bit shorter but it is _thick,_ filling his hand until his finger barely touches his thumb. 

Gil pets his hair, drawing his eyes away from the member and up to burning, dark eyes. “Get me nice and wet, city boy.”

Malcolm shivers, ducking his head to lap at the already wet tip, not taking his eyes off of the older man’s face as he laps up the precome and moves on to rove his tongue over every inch of the length. Finally, he takes the head in his mouth, carefully working his way down, licking over the skin and tracing the defined vein along the underside as he goes. He slides back up and sucks at the head only for the hand in his hair to tighten and pull him off. “I said get me wet not get me off, Malcolm. Up, and over the desk.”

He rushes to comply, standing and bending over the desk until his chest and stomach are pressed against the wood, nipples hardening at the cool drag of his skin across the desktop. He feels it when Gil settles behind him, pushing his skirt up so that he can palm Malcolm’s cheeks and press his thumb against his hole to make sure it’s still wet enough. He must decide that it is because he starts carefully sliding into Malcolm, taking his time to make sure it doesn’t hurt. Malcolm thrusts back, forcing more of him in and shivering at the sting. 

“Come on, Gil.” He murmurs, voice a bit breathless and pitchy. “You said you would fuck me.” He reminds the man bucking back against the man so that the cock within him will slide in deeper. “So do it!” He commands, trying to do it again only for the hands around his hips to tighten. 

Gil pulls out until only the head of his cock is stretching Malcolm open, and then snaps his hips forward, bottoming out in one firm movement that makes Malcolm moan low and loud. His head falls, forehead resting on the cold, hard surface of the desk until Gil begins to thrust, building a hard and fast rhythm that has him panting and begging in minutes. The first time the larger man pegs his prostate he has to bite his lip so he doesn’t scream, clenching his hands around the edge of the desk to ground himself as he weakly pushes back, looking for more of the overwhelming feeling. 

The lieutenant seems to purposely avoid that spot, only occasionally angling his hips just right to catch Malcolm off guard, who is still trying to force himself to stay quiet but still ends up moaning a little too loud each time. He knows if someone gets too close to Gil’s office, they might hear him whimpering and moaning and begging for more and harder and _right there please please please_. It makes his face burn and his cock ever harder at the thought of someone listening in while Gil rails him over his desk. 

After a long stint of Gil bringing him to the edge and then avoiding his prostate like it’s a religion, the man’s hands dig in tight to his hips and he changes his angle, fucking into Malcolm harder, dragging his cock against that spot every few thrusts. Malcolm’s perception gets a bit foggy after that, too caught up in the pleasure of letting himself be drilled into the desktop to care about the broken pleading of Gil’s name amongst the moans that are spilling from his lips like a prayer. 

He wants to know what he looks like. He wants to see the way he looks bent over the desk with his stocking clad legs spread wide for Gil to thrust into him. He bets he looks debauched, blood tinged drool sliding down his lip to pool on the wood, a flushed face, his garter belt on show, his skirt bunched up around his waist, no panties, and he even still has his pumps on. The thought alone makes him feel ready to burst and he _begs_ , god does he beg, for the older man to touch his cock. 

When the taller man does it’s like salvation, his large hand wrapping around Malcolm’s dribbling cock and bringing him off in long slow strokes that make him cant his hips forward into the man’s grip. He claims his orgasm at Gil’s hands, moaning out the man’s name as his vision whites out and his cum splatters across the dark wood of the desk. He whimpers, clenching down as Gil comes inside of him, pumping him full of cum, and fuck Malcolm wants this every day forever. 

They sag against each other and the desk for several moments, catching their breath and coaxing feelings back into their legs. Malcolm whimpers when the man pulls out of him but he stays pliant, still foggy headed as Gil wipes him and the desk down with tissues, being extra gentle with his abused lip. Gil takes care to straighten his skirt and retrieve his blouse, pulling it onto him and buttoning it up before he just holds Malcolm, petting his hair, rubbing his back, and telling him how good he was until he comes back down from his high. 

Gil walks him out of the station to Adolpho’s car and kisses him goodbye, because apparently the older man still has things to do before he goes home. Malcolm doesn’t even realize he never got his panties back until he finds himself trying to keep all of Gil’s cum inside of him so that it doesn’t get anywhere in his family’s expensive car. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and you are 18+ you can come check out the [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/J3YeZmV) discord server where this fic came to fruition and talk to me and the other pson lovers!


End file.
